


(make me) lose control

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Please heed the watersports tag, Sub Taeyong, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: taeyong feels like he's going to explode.





	(make me) lose control

**Author's Note:**

> so uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> heed the tags please

taeyong feels like he’s going to explode.

there’s just - pressure. pressure in his hips, in his thighs, pressure in his belly where johnny’s hand lays over his skin, thumbing under his navel as he holds taeyong still, stopping the way taeyong squirms as johnny fucks him open.

johnny’s been screwing him stupid for the better part of an hour now, cock splitting taeyong open while his hands roam every inch of taeyong’s lax body, thumbing over his nipples, squeezing his thighs, pressing down on his belly, shoving a finger inside with his cock on his next thrust. 

taeyong gasps, head falling back onto johnny’s shoulder. johnny has him on his side, one leg stretched straight out with the other thrown over johnny’s hip. usually taeyong  _ hates _ this position, says it makes him feel too exposed, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fucking love the way this position lets him take johnny so  _ deep _ , cock so far inside that taeyong can feel it in his god damn throat.

he’s come twice already, completely untouched, spurting over his belly and johnny’s hand where it rests just above taeyong’s crotch. johnny laughed at him when he came the second time, squeezing taeyong’s exhausted little cock in his hand as he grabbed taeyong’s face with the other. taeyong whined, overstimulated but revelling in the way he trembled at johnny’s touch, come dumb and loving it.

“my good boy,” johnny murmured, lips brushing taeyong’s cheek, “love the way you come on my cock like that.”

“mmmmyes,” taeyong slurred, letting his eyes fall closed as he went limp in johnny’s hold, content to let johnny fuck him and fuck him and fuck him, until all taeyong could think about is the way johnny feels inside him, stretching him out and making him sloppy and wet.  _ my perfect little cocksleeve, _ johnny always says. 

that was - twenty minutes ago? maybe? since taeyong came last? he struggles to keep himself grounded, to think about anything but the way johnny’s still thick and hard inside him. there’s a nagging somewhere in the back of his mind, and he can feel pressure building in his belly, and he thinks honestly, genuinely, that if he comes again, he’s going to pass out.

johnny noses at the nape of taeyong’s neck, worries his skin with his lips and teeth, sucking a love bite as his cock slides over taeyong’s prostate, again and again and again.

“fuck baby, you feel so good,” johnny groans, grinding hard against taeyong’s ass. “so loose for me.”

“john- _ ugh, _ ” taeyong whines. “‘m so -  _ please. _ ”

“please what, baby?” johnny teases, pulling back and thrusting in hard, and taeyong wails. taeyong’s belly twists, pressure growing almost unbearably.

“i feel - i’m -  _ f-fuck, _ ” taeyong stutters, pleasure clouding his brain, stripping him of any and all ability to form coherent sentences. his toes start to tingle and his cock twitches where it lays still mostly soft against taeyong’s bruise-mottled thighs.

“you’re not making any sense, yonggie,” johnny teases. he reaches down and squeezes taeyong’s cock, thumbing over the head and taeyong jerks, clenching hard around johnny. johnny groans, fucking into taeyong faster, rolling on top of taeyong and pushing him tummy down into the mattress.

johnny shifts, climbing on top of taeyong to force him into the sheets. johnny can screw him even deeper this way, trapping taeyong’s limp body under his while he uses his ass, pushing taeyong’s face into the pillows when he whimpers with overstimulation.

“oh,  _ oh, _ ” taeyong mewls, torn between fucking back onto johnny’s cock and rutting forward to grind against the mattress. he settles for a bit of both, letting the force of johnny’s thrusts push him down against the bed, his cock rubbing against his tummy and the sheets.

“god, taeyong,” johnny grunts, planting a hand next to taeyong’s head for leverage as he shoves his cock in as deep as he can get it, grinding hard into taeyong’s hole. “gonna make me fuckin’ come.”

“yes, yes,” taeyong begs, eyes rolling back as he imagines it, the way johnny’s grip will turn bruising as he uses taeyong’s body to chase his own pleasure. 

“you want that, baby?” johnny asks. “want me to fill you up with come?”

“ _ please, _ ” taeyong whimpers. his belly’s gone tight again, mouth dropping open as he goes delirious with pleasure.

he feels so  _ fucking _ good, skin tingling and cock drooling against the sheets. pressure builds in his belly as johnny fucks him deep and hard and steady, with a hand planted between taeyong’s shoulder blades to keep him right where he wants him.

taeyong lost track of time who knows how long ago, fucked so stupid by johnny’s thick cock that he’s lucky he can even remember his own name at this point. his cock lurches every time johnny grazes his prostate. he’s going to fucking come  _ again,  _ god help him. 

“ohh,  _ ohh,  _ fu -  _ daddy, _ ” taeyong wails, louder as johnny slips the hand from his back into his hair, shoving taeyong face down into the pillow, groaning in taeyong’s ear as his hips begin to stutter. 

“yeah, say my name, baby, that’s it,” johnny slurs, finally letting his own pleasure leak into his voice. 

“daddy- _ uhhhh, _ ” taeyong mewls. he’s losing himself, body limp and sluggish like he’s trying to move through thick honey. his eyes cross when he tries to open them, his vision fuzzy, lips numb.

taeyong rubs his cock into the mattress, grinding through the puddle of his own slick. pleasure curls deep and hot in the pit of taeyong’s belly, and taeyong gasps when the heat of his impending orgasm changes; his thighs start to tremble and his vision goes  blurry, and he can’t even whimper out a warning to  johnny before he’s - fucking  _ coming. _

the orgasm rolls through taeyong in waves, and he cries out wantonly when johnny suddenly shifts, pulling back and yanking taeyong up by the hips, ass in the air. it feels - _ different _ , not quite the same as his previous orgasms, and it’s not until johnny wraps a hand around taeyong’s ruddy cock that taeyong feels it.

he’s not even hard, cock mostly limp in johnny’s hand, and the wetness he feels isn’t his own come or even the slick of the lube; taeyong’s thighs tremble and he moans with shame as he lets his bladder go, soaking the sheets below him.

“oh my god, taeyong,” johnny says, pleasure and awe in his voice. he stops thrusting, grinding his cock into taeyong’s used hole. “are you fucking pissing yourself?”

“‘m sorry, sorry,” taeyong cries, eyes stinging with embarrassment. each grind of johnny’s cock against his prostate makes him lose it even more, wetness leaking down his thighs in streams that he can’t stop, no matter how hard he tries. 

he’s so ashamed, betrayed by his own body, but he feels so fucking  _ good,  _ two types of release flooding him with a euphoria he’s never felt before. 

johnny squeezes taeyong’s cock and taeyong whimpers, expecting johnny to be angry, to reprimand him and call him filthy, a useless, dumb baby boy who  can’t even take a proper fucking without pissing all over himself and their sheets.

what he  _ doesn’t _ expect, though, is for johnny to press him harder into the mattress and fucking  _ come, _ thrusting shallowly against taeyong’s ass as he floods him with wet heat.

“johnny?” taeyong asks, voice meek. johnny’s gasping against taeyong’s skin, hips still stuttering as he rides out the last of his orgasm. their bed is soaked, taeyong on his knees in a puddle of his own piss, thighs wet and shaking. 

taeyong whimpers when johnny pulls out, his come leaking from taeyong’s hole and adding to the mess. taeyong swallows, a lump in his throat, not exactly sure what to say.

“johnny -“ he tries again, tentatively looking over to where johnny’s flopped over on the clean side of the bed. the apology is on the tip of taeyong’s tongue, but johnny cuts him off with an unexpected wave of his hand before he can get to it.

“don’t you dare try to apologize right now, yonggie,” johnny says, and when taeyong finally lets their eyes meet, johnny is grinning, wide and satisfied. 

“w-what?” taeyong stutters. he’s still on his hands and knees, over the puddle of urine on their sheets, and johnny’s  _ smiling _ at him. 

“babe,” johnny laughs, way too easy going for the current situation. “that was so fucking  _ hot. _ ”

“ _ what? _ ” taeyong says again.

“come here,” johnny says, grabbing taeyong’s arm and yanking him out of the mess, letting taeyong curl into his chest. taeyong protests for the fact that he’s still filthy, covered in undesirable bodily fluids, but johnny grabs him by the hair, pulling him into a kiss to silence his objections. johnny rubs his thumb over taeyong’s bottom lip when they part, soothing the way it trembles. “so,” johnny says when taeyong finally lets himself settle, fighting the urge to hide his face against johnny’s skin. “that’s something i didn’t think i’d be in to.”

taeyong snorts a laugh before he can stop himself. “i didn’t mean to,” he says in way of explanation. “you just - fucked me so good i couldn’t control it.”

johnny makes a noise in the back of his throat, kind of like the one he makes when taeyong wakes him up by sitting on his dick, fucking himself stupid before johnny’s even entirely conscious, wanting johnny to wake up to the sight of taeyong wrecking himself on his cock. 

“you know how fucking hot that is, taeyong?” johnny says, reaching down to grope at taeyong’s ass. his fingers slip through the mess on taeyong’s thighs, but johnny doesn’t seem to care, pressing his fingers between taeyong’s cheeks, pushing two knuckle-deep into taeyong’s sore hole. taeyong whimpers, dropping his head to johnny’s chest.

johnny fingers him lazily for a few minutes, teasing around taeyong’s rim and purposely skirting his prostate. eventually he pulls his fingers out, taeyong whimpering at the loss, wiping them on the mess still  soaking into their sheets.

“we need to get up,” johnny says. “why don’t you go run a bath while i strip the bed?”

“mmkay,” taeyong murmurs. johnny plants a kiss on his forehead and rolls out of bed, offering taeyong a hand when taeyong has trouble standing on his own two legs. taeyong flushes with shame again when he looks at their bed again and sees the mess he made, their blue sheets stained dark where taeyong wet himself all over them.

he turns back around quickly, not wanting to stare too long, and meets johnny’s eyes again. taeyong is almost surprised to see how dark johnny’s gaze is as he looks from the mess on their sheets to taeyong’s flushed face and back again. taeyong swallows, mouth going a little dry.

“go run the bath, baby,” johnny says, voice rough in  _ that way _ . it makes taeyong shiver, a familiar curl of arousal pooling in his tummy, and taeyong turns on his heel to head to the bathroom before he can think too much about what that means.

he figures it couldn’t hurt to look into getting some rubber sheets, though.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours
> 
> i'm not sorry
> 
> tumblr: babyttaeyong  
> twit: _yeolocity


End file.
